Forever Young
by Phyllis Joy Wolfe
Summary: What caused Sarah to live so long? What will happen when everyone else is gone? Will she be left alone, or will she be forgiven?


Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

It had been a chilly fall, and this day was not exception. The old woman acknowledged it only so much as to draw her coat tighter around her. If you had guess, you'd probably say she was in her early 70's, and you would be wrong. In truth she was 107, although she'd never tell _you_ that. Her hair, white as it had become, was still as long and thick as it had been many years before.

Quietly and solemnly she placed her hand on the tombstone in front of her. It read, "Toby Williams. A good friend and brother." The dates indicated that he had died at about age 47.

"You might've lived longer," the old woman said, her voice cracking, "but no, you just had to drive that fellow home, didn't you. You always were a softie with the unfortunate." She smiled grimly. "Y'know, I stopped talking to them after that. Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. I was just so depressed. I've thought about contacting them again, but I doubt they would want to talk to me now."

Exhausted from standing, she sat down. The autumn leaves crinkled under her jeans.

"Louisa's funeral was yesterday," she said. Then she broke into a sob, "The last one Toby! I've no one left! I never married you know. You were right Toby. I just couldn't do it! Even after all these years I'm still in love with Jareth! I tried forgetting. I tried forgetting all of it, but I just couldn't! The others probably hate me!" She continued to sob for a time, then she slowed and finally stopped.

"91 years and 7 days ago since then," she said softly, "You remember the song I told you about? I revised some of the lyrics." She sighed and began to sing in a surprisingly strong voice for a woman of her age.

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes  
I remember you  
Singing to me  
And I cry.  
Oh how I cry  
For wasted time

And now my foolish heart  
Is beating so fast  
You promised new dreams  
And a love that would last  
Within my heart  
But I denied  
My own heart

Now the pain sweeps through  
And I remember you  
Every thrill has gone  
All I have are memories

That you're not here to see  
And it's because of me

Denying  
Denying my heart

You promised mornings of gold  
I gave you broken heart evenings  
It seems strange to me now  
That I chose the wrong path  
Between the stars  
You laid our love  
Between the stars

Now the pain sweeps through  
And I remember you  
Every thrill has gone  
All I have are memories

That you're not here to see  
And it's because of me

Denying  
Denying my heart

She cried a little more, then addressed the tombstone again.

"What do you think?" she asked it.

"I think it's almost as good as the original."

The startled old woman raised her head to see a tall man with blonde hair that was almost as white as hers. One brown eye and one blue eye stared deep into her own, like his smile always mocking her.

"I Am One Hundred And Seven Years Old Jareth!" she snapped, "I might've had a heart attack!"

"I doubt it Sarah," the goblin king replied with a chuckle, "You're still the same way I remember you. Rebellious and independent."

"Why are you here?" Sarah demanded.

"I heard someone speak my name. When I saw who it was, I thought I'd investigate," he replied.

Sarah blushed, and an awkward silence ensued. Well, awkward for Sarah anyway. If Jareth felt the slightest bit uneasy, he didn't show it.

"I'm not going to ask you again Sarah," he said finally.

"Because I'm an ugly old woman," Sarah replied.

Jareth grew suddenly serious.

"Your beauty," he said firmly, "is ever bit so now as it was 91 years and 7 days ago. I see no change. No," he said, his mocking tone and expression returning, "I'm not going to ask you again because _you_ have denied me that right. By denying me you have revoked any right I have concerning you and have thus place the proverbial ball in your own court."

Sarah looked down at her feet, no longer able to meet the gaze of those wonderful mismatched eyes.

"You'd bring an old woman so low as this," she stated more than inquired.

"Not I. You," Jareth replied.

Unable to think of a retort, Sarah was momentarily silent. Then she sighed in resignation. She had no choice but to let him win this one.

"Jareth," she said, "this is difficult for me to say, even now, but I have loved you a long time. I loved you before I even realized I loved you. It was Toby who finally convinced me, although I never admitted it, even to him. I know I'm old and probably not much to look at, and I know I've probably only got a few years left in me, but… would you have me… would you love me… would you rule me for the rest of the time I've got to live?"

Jareths' grin widened.

"How does forever sound to you?" he asked.

"Oh," Sarah breathed, "not long at all."

"Then eat this," he commanded. He produced a crystal from thin air, which promptly turned into a peach.

Sarah eyed it warily.

"I don't want to forget Jareth," she said.

"You won't," he replied, "this is a normal peach, except for one minor detail. Its' native home is the underground. The bite of forgetting fruit was what caused your longevity. Had you consumed the entire thing, not only would your memories be hopelessly lost, but you would have stayed the same age forever as well."

"I'll eat it for your sake," Sarah replied, " but I'd rather not stay _this_ way for all eternity."

"Wouldn't you?" asked Jareth, pulling another crystal out of the air, "Look at what you are."

Sarah looked into the crystal, and saw reflected therein the girl she was 91 years and 7 days ago when she had taken Jareths' challenge.

"Oh Jareth!" she said ecstatically. She went to hug the Goblin King, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Peach first," he said.

Sarah blushed. She'd forgotten all about it. She quickly set to eating it and found it to be the sweetest, most delicious thing she'd ever eaten.

"There now," said Jareth. He moved to embrace her, then set his lips to hers in a kiss that Sarah thought even sweeter than the peach.

They were married soon after that, it turned out Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus did _not_ hate her, and Sarah was hailed as the greatest queen the Labyrinth ever had. Of course she and Jareth had their fights, as they always will, just as they will always make up after each one.

But then,

It's only forever.

* * *

A/N: My little sister was mad at me for killing Toby. Yes... I am a character murderer!


End file.
